


If you insist

by Aisu_Inoue



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: I wrote angst again guys, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Suicide thoughts, Takaki yuya and beach, and yamada with his modelling skills and beautiful face, dont kill me if it sucks im so new omgg, hahaha but anyways i hope you enjoy the fic, i cant stop from writing it sorry heh, ytym, yuto and his camera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisu_Inoue/pseuds/Aisu_Inoue
Summary: Yuto took a picture of a person he shouldn't take.





	If you insist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pokimunchies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokimunchies/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to Ita-chan and Alody! (My dear ytym shippers haha) 
> 
> (Alody helped Dear9 a lot with video editing, this is just my small gift to Alody! Hehe)
> 
> (And also Bella hehehee, douzo, your fic is here AHHA)
> 
> Big thanks to Ita-chan for helping me with the prompt and ALSO Chiara that helped me on advancing the fic! AND Athena for helping me to Beta (?) my fic! Haha
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the fic!

  
Yuya was it again.

He already told Yuya not to have any party near the beach since the price was painfully high, especially if it was at a hotel, but Yuya insisted; saying that the beach hotel was the perfect place to celebrate his birthday. Yuto could only sigh; not that he could help with it anyway, beach was Yuya's favourite place after all. Since he was still practicing his photography skills, he didn't mind going there though, the scenery of the beach was a perfect choice to practise his skills.

So, there he was, standing in the hotel's lobby, his right hand clutching his black travel bag while the other one holding the camera, clicking it whenever he found something interesting. He already checked in the hotel, the keys in his pocket, but he still wanted to linger around the hotel to take pictures of the antique furnitures that the hotel used. It was rare for him to go to a hotel like this when he traveled around Japan, since he preferred guesthouses that was far cheaper and staff-friendly.

Pictures by pictures, his finger didn't stop from clicking the shutter button as the antique designs was a seldom sight for him to see. After taking pictures for awhile, something caught his attention -- no, it was someone, sitting on the sofa, writing something on a brown leather notebook, eyes watching intently on the words written. Yuto didn't notice himself clicking the shutter button a few times, in awe with the exquisite sight in front of him.

A beautiful man with hazel brown hair, long eyelashes, plump lips, formally dressed, paired with the beautifully crafted antique furnitures; Yuto couldn't help himself from taking pictures of every single detail, keeping it carefully in his camera and also his memory.

Not long after a few snaps, he heard a short beep came out from his camera.

_Memory full._

_Oh, shit,_ he mumbled, as he pulled out another SD card from a small transparent case that he kept in his pocket. Yuto always prepared new SD cards whenever he brought his camera around since he took pictures of literally EVERYTHING that caught his eye. As long as he had adequate amount of money to eat and pay his house rent, he would keep on buying new SD cards as he was never a fan of deleting pictures that he took, those were parts of his memory and he treasured each one of them.

Once he finished changing to a new SD card, he pointed his camera to the same sight again, just to find the man was already gone from his seat.

"Argh, I lost him." Yuto grunted, lowered his camera, but his eyes on the camera again, searching for another object that he could snap a picture with.

"You lost what?"

"W-woah..!" Yuto jumped back in surprise when he saw a pair of eyes greeted his camera lense, landing on the floor with a loud thud against the wooden floor.

"You surprised me!" Yuto cried before he got stunned with the familiar figure in front of his eyes, losing words to say anything more. The man in front of him held out his hand, gave him a snickering laugh. "You surprised me more with that camera of yours." He continued when Yuto took his hand, looking up to him since Yuto was taller. "You're the first one that took my picture without my permission."

"What?"

"I'm a model." He stared into Yuto's eyes mockingly. "Do I need to explain more?"

_Oh, fuck._

Yuto shook his head, his right hand switched off his camera, he won't need the camera for awhile; he messed up with a wrong person right now just because of the pictures that he took.

"Um, I think pictures of models are meant to be taken?" Still wanting to prove his point.

"Yeah, but you didn't ask me for it. I could sue you for that."

"It was just a picture though." The man in front of him crossed his arms upon hearing another answer came out from his mouth, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want my pictures to be taken without getting paid."

Yuto sighed, not knowing to say anything further. It was better for him to just give in with the latter in front of him or he might be sued for real. "Alright, alright. What do you want me to do with the pictures? Delete it?"

"Nope." The man in front of him took his brown leather bag, clutching it as he was heading to his room. "Give those pics to me and you can save it."

"Eh?"

"I'm being generous to you right now. You don't need to pay me, just share the pics with me and you can save it." He gave Yuto a warm, yet, a meaningful smile. "Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good. Now, give me your phone number." The man held out his hand, signing Yuto to give his number.

Yuto quickly pulled out his wallet, and gave the man his business card, hoping the man would just let it go. He didn't want to lose any pictures anymore since he had already lost his previous SD card in the woods when he was busy taking pictures of the forest last week. The latter in front of him curved a small smile when he scanned the details on the card.

"Yuto Nakajima... A freelance photographer huh? No wonder..." He slipped the business card into his pocket, stepping away once he waved him goodbye.

"W-wait!"

"What?" The man stopped in his tracks, facing Yuto.

"What's your name? I need to know yours before you message me on the phone. I need to recognize who you are first."

"You don't talk with strangers?"

"Nope."

"Ryosuke Yamada. That's my name." He curved a snickering smile before waving him once and left the scene, leaving Yuto totally speechless.

"Ah, no wonder..."

*****

_Yamada here._

Yuto's eyebrows furrowed once he saw the message popped out on his phone screen. Not because it was bothering him, no, but the name that popped out made him nervous.

Yamada Ryosuke.

One of the hottest new models on the magazines. He was known by his perfect modelling skills plus his own beautiful face, making many popular companies chased after him even though he was kind of new to modelling. According to his research a few moments ago, using Google, Yuto found that Yamada would be a model for Calvin Klein, the famous international clothing brand. No wonder Yamada insisted on paying him for the pictures he took, Yamada, himself, was so freaking expensive! Thank God he let him go, or he would be staying on the streets after this. Why didn't he notice that he was taking pictures of such a famous and important person? He heard Yamada's name as the new famous model, but he didn't recognize him. He should be reading magazines a lot from now on, or he would be doomed, just like this one.

Yuto took the phone from the table, typed his reply.

_Alright, I'll send you the pictures. Wait for awhile._

He already placed the SD card in his phone, knowing that Yamada would ask for the pictures. He clicked 'Select All' at the folder 'CK model' and pressed 'Send' once he found Yamada's name in his Whatsapp contacts.

 _Sent the pictures._ He typed, heaving sigh of relief before Yamada sent him an unwanted reply.

_I didn't receive any? Are you sure you sent at the right number?_

"Eh? He didn't receive any? How-" He was already sure he sent at the right number, but when he saw the loading message, containing the pictures he wanted to send to Yamada, his words stopped, frustrated.

_Sorry Yamada, my internet is so fcking slow._

_But your replies are fast??_

_Yeah it is, but the uploading speed is so freakin' slow, its still loading here._

_Just wait, then. I can wait._

_I can't! I have a party to attend tonight!_

_Is it a birthday party?_

_Yeah_.

_Takaki Yuya?_

_.. Yes?_

_Then, meet me tonight at the party. We'll use the old-fashioned way, Mr. bluetooth._

_Alright, see you tonight._

Once he finished typing his last reply, he threw the phone on the sofa, eyes wide, heartbeats fast, his head on the sofa's hard wood, still not believing that Yuya had a friend as famous as Yamada. Not just that, he would meet Yamada again tonight at the party.

He sighed. Its not that he didn't want to meet Yamada, he do, but he won't know if he could control himself from clicking the shutter button a few times again; Yamada was so damn beautiful. And his point finger was so damn sensitive whenever his eyes met something pretty, it would keep on clicking until his eyes was satisfied enough with the pictures he took. He swear to god, this was the first time he felt so dangerous meeting someone, just to resist him from taking any pictures.

Meeting Yamada tonight made him nervous, he could run to the 30th floor of the hotel if he wanted to. Yuto started to have this weird feeling when he met Yamada the first time; heartbeats fast, hands shaking, and the most chronic and obvious one, he couldn't take his eyes off Yamada even when he stepped away from him, he still looked beautiful even from the back. To put it into words, everything about him was beautiful; a majestic creation that he would believe if anyone told him that Yamada was an angel on earth.

Yuto shook his head, slapping his face softly, mumbling, "What the hell am I thinking about? Go prepare yourself for the party!"

And there he went, taking the white towel into his hand and off to the shower, preparing for tonight's party, along with his rapid heartbeat and mumbles, telling himself not to take any Yamada pictures again and again.

Though he was very, very sure he won't make it.

****

Yuto stared at the mirror, watching every single detail on his body; camera, check. His favourite yellow shirt, check. SD card and phone in his short light-brown pants's pocket, check. Fully-combed hair, check. Once he was sure he was good enough to go, his eyes back on Yuya that was chatting -- no, more like flirting with a woman around his age, wearing a very tight dress, showing her curves.

Yuto knew that the girl was not Yuya's type; Yuya's type of girl was a kind one, soft hearted, humble and very conservative, but Yuya always tried his luck with everyone, since he was so hopeless about love. He still remember how Yuya tried going to some blind date and ended up being rejected no matter how many times he tried. Thank heavens that Yuya was strong-willed, and he would keep on trying to find the love of his life no matter how long it would take. Well, Yuto can't help but to stop him for awhile right now, his questions need to be answered first.

Yuto stepped besides Yuya, elbowing him, whispering "Hey, come with me for a sec."

Yuya chatted with the woman for awhile, finishing his sentence before turning his head towards Yuto, annoyed. "What? You're disturbing me! That girl was stunning!"

Yuto shook his head, cast aside Yuya's words earlier. "Just, follow me, right now." Without waiting Yuya's reply, he grabbed Yuya's left arm, leaving the hut beside the beach quickly, marching to the darkness, away from the crowd. When Yuto finally sure that nobody was around, he finally spilled his beans, letting out his anger.

"You never told me your friend is Yamada!"

"Yamada what? Yamada Ryosuke?"

"Yeah, who else?"

"What about him?

"How did you know him? Are you close? Is he-"

"Woah, woah, easy there, Yuto. Why are you suddenly asking me about him right now?"

"Nah, I just want to know about him more. Kinda like a paparazzi? Because I just took his pictures without his permission this morning and you know, made him angry, hehe," Yuto laughed while continuing his sentence, "knowing some info about him would add the spiciness." said Yuto while gesturing like an Italian waiter with a flying kiss in the end. "Ma- Ma-Mia!"

Yuya slapped the back of his head, giggling. Yuto's gags never failed at making him laugh. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I just want to show you how spicy it is." Yuto smiled broadly, half-laughing.

Yuya giggled a bit more, before staring at the well-lit hut, filled with people and luminous colourful lights, wanted to join the party as soon as possible but Yuto prevented him from doing so until he answered his question. Yuya could only sigh, and answer Yuto's question or he might be stuck there forever.

"Okay, actually, Yamada was my classmate in Literature class back when I was in university."

"Woah." Yuto exclaimed in amusement. He never thought that a person as pretty as Yamada would enter Literature class instead of Art class since Art class would suit him more. Well, people can't be predicted.

"He had a lot of fans, and yeah, received so many love letters and such, but he never accepted it though."

"Eh, how do you know?"

"I'm quite close with him, you know? Because I was the only one who didn't see him as a beautiful boy, instead, just a normal classmate."

"W-what? HOW DO YOU EVEN DO THAT?! TELL ME!" Yuto cried in surprise, how can a person like Yuya didn't fell into Yamada's charm?

"What the hell? A- are you one of his fans too?" Yuya started to do his girly pose again, mouth wide, didn't expect that Yuto would ask him such question.

Yuto cleared his throat, staring into Yuya's eyes pathetically, muttering in a low tone, "...since this morning."

Yuya chuckled unbelievingly, shaking his head. "My best friend fell in love with my old friend, what a story."

"I DIDN'T SAY I FELL IN LOVE!"

"Your eyes do." Yuya stared into Yuto's eyes, serious and deep, before turning his gaze back on the beach again, chuckling. "I'm maybe a hopeless person about love things, but trust me on this one; your eyes told me that you fell in love with him."

Yuto couldn't say anything more; Yuya was right. No wonder he started to feel weird since the morning, how he couldn't stop from taking his pictures. He get it now. Yuto could feel his cheeks started to get warm, he felt like his lungs were going to fall off, so he shook Yuya's words away by asking him to continue his story. "Yuya, continue what you just left off."

"Well," Yuya crossed his arm, progressing on his story, "lecturers often praised his work because the words he wrote were beautifully written... but," Yuya's started to think deeply, recalling the old moments when he used to be in the same class as Yamada's.

"But?" Yuto's right eyebrow lifted, curious to what Yuya was going to say.

"As long as I remember, all of his words were so... depressing, I think? That was bothering me for awhile back then."

"Depressing?"

"Yeah, it was as if something was bothering him," Yuya crossed his arms again after letting go for awhile for relaxation, gazing to the beach in front of him. "Maybe he was depressed."

"I saw him writing something on his book this morning."

"Yeah, he loves to write, though. That's why his literature is just way too advanced for a person like me." Yuya chuckled. "Do he still write depressing things though?"

"Why do you ask me though? I barely know him, go ask yourself!" Yuto chuckled along.

"Since you're an unofficial paparazzi, why don't you just find it by yourself?" said Yuya while pointing to the figure that was sitting on the beach's sand, right in front of the waters. It was Yamada, gazing on the sea before him, as if he was in a very deep thought.

Yuto couldn't take his eyes off again, his right hand holding his camera, ready to take pictures of the scene before him. Yuya, on the other hand, took his chance and ran to the hut again, back on his party, but Yuto could care less. He didn't hear Yuya's 'Good Luck!' shout from afar since his focus fully onto the angel before him, nothing mattered more.

Yamada's fair face shone under the moonlight, radiating his charm. Even though with the troubled expression on his face, he still looked majestic to Yuto's eyes. It was the perfect angle for Yuto to take pictures from where he was standing so he...

 _Click_.

He took a picture.

_Click, click, click._

He took another more without him noticing, his point finger kept on pressing the shutter button; forgetting that he shouldn't be taking Yamada's pictures anymore. But, oh, well. He could just merge the pictures with the earlier ones and say sorry later. Yamada did say he could keep the pictures right? As long as he shared it with him, so, no problem.

Yamada stood up, throwing pebbles to the sea.

 _Click_.

He stood there for awhile before slowly approaching the sea, the night breeze made his clothes swayed, making the sight even more exquisite. He shone even brighter with the stars shimmered his very own figure, the sea reflecting his beauty.

_Another click._

He kept on walking towards the sea, Yamada's lower half were already immersed in the sea, his steps didn't stop. Yuto raised his camera again, in his position to take another shot before he realized something.

_Eh?_

Yuto wanted to hit the shutter button again, but Yamada's action was quite odd, so he stopped himself from taking pictures anymore. Yamada's steps didn't stop, the sea already on his shoulder's length. It took him for a moment to process what Yamada was doing, before his eyes widen, cursed under his breath.

 _Shit_.

Yuto ran as fast as he could, he threw his camera on the sand, releasing its weight from his neck, made him run even faster. He didn't care if his camera was broken, it was way better than letting Yamada's life away. His lungs pumped so much oxygen, choking him, but he still ran, and ran, hoping he would reach Yamada before he fully submerged into the sea.

He didn't want to lose Yamada before knowing him even deeper. He needed to know more about him, learning about his life, his likes and dislikes; just, everything. Let him learn about Yamada a bit more, let him love Yamada a bit longer.

Only Yamada's head visible on the sea when Yuto finally reached him, pulling him to the shore again, but Yamada was reluctant, making Yuto's work on pulling Yamada to the shore even harder.

"What the hell are you doing?! Let me go!" shouted Yamada in anger, trying to pull his arms from Yuto's grip but in vain.

"I'm the one that should be asking that! Are you trying to kill yourself?!" Both arms still pulling Yamada to the shore, scolding him along the way.

They finally made it to the shore, and Yuto stopped Yamada from going anywhere by placing both of his hands besides Yamada's head, staring into Yamada's furious eyes below him, both were panting hardly, wet from the night's cold sea water.

"This is not your business! Its not like you know about my life-" Yamada blurted out before his words stopped when he finally realized the man in front of him. "N-Nakajima?"

"Its because you didn't even bother to tell it to anyone! Yuya was worried about you, did you know that?!"

Yuto couldn't see Yamada's face clearly in the dark night, but all that he knew was, Yamada was taken aback by the sentence, also in shock, there were no words formed from his mouth, only silence.

"... he did?" His voice became soft, no longer anger.

"Yeah." Yuto's facial expression soften upon hearing the soft reply from the man below him, comforting him with his words. "People do care about you, you know?-"

"Not only because of my looks?"

Yuto sighed, giving Yamada his reply, "Why did Yuya became friends with you, then? Is it because of your looks?"

Yamada shook his head weakly, eyes still on Yuto's.

"So? You get your answer now?" Yuto gave him a warm smile before continuing his words. "And, if I only cared because of your looks, I won't save you here. I have your pictures if I want to stare at you for all night long if I do. I don't care if you die." muttered Yuto softly as he stared into Yamada's dark-brown orbs, telling him gently that he was the most precious human being to him. "Even though I just knew you, its not hurt to tell what your problem is, right?" Yuto pulled Yamada up, making him sit, facing towards him. "How was your life?" asked Yuto while curving him a gentle, warm smile, before wiping Yamada's back, discarding all the sands.

A sigh escaped Yamada's lips, a deep one, making sure he was really ready to tell about his untold past to Yuto, a person he barely knew. Though, no matter how new Yuto was to him, he trusted him with all his heart. He was sure of it.

Yamada finally spoke up after a few moments of silence, he made up his mind. "I... never had a normal life. People chased after me because of my looks, my fame." Yamada's voice was hoarse, slightly trembled, yet, he continued the story, ignoring the trembling voice of his. " My family never had any privacy too, because people kept on searching for me. They tried so hard to protect me, yet, I made them suffer, I caused them harm. In the end, I couldn't take it anymore and left the house, I don't want my family to suffer anymore."

Yuto's right arm wrapped around Yamada's shoulders, making their shoulders meet, sharing their warmth as the story went on. " My friends used me for fame, my lover used me for money, my company used me for profits. I was not more than just a doll that people would play with, and they would throw me away once they're done. That was just how my life is." A chuckle escaped his lips, a painful smile curved on Yamada's lips. "Since then, I've been practising my life like this; a prideful me, a perfect me, showing that I have no weakness at all." Yamada's eyes on the sand, heads down.

"It was... it was..." Yamada's voice trembled, it was hard for him to show his real self to people, because he never showed it throughout his entire life, and there he was, about to reveal, the first time, his weak self to someone. No longer the prideful Yamada, no longer the perfect Yamada; it was just him, being himself, showing that he was actually a human being too.

"....it was hard." He sobbed. Tears streaming down his cheeks. "I don't know what should I do anymore, I-" No words came out from his mouth. It was cut, cut by something that he never expected.

Yuto was kissing his tears away, one by one that fell from his eyes, leaving him completely stunned, finally at a lost for words. He didn't push Yuto away, because his kisses comforted him; making him feel loved, as if he was the most precious thing in the world that Yuto held dear in his heart.

Loved. Yamada wondered when was the last time he felt like that since he left his family, maybe 2 years? 3 years? He lost his count. But he didn't care anymore right now, eyelids closed, he could only feel Yuto's warm lips all over his face, sending his warmth all over his body.

Their foreheads meet once his tears dry, Yuto's thumb on his lips.

"Shh, let's just forget all of this for awhile, okay?" mumbled Yuto as he stared into Yamada's eyes, sparkling with the reflection of the stars in the sky before leaning in to kiss Yamada's plump lips, eyelids closed. His kiss was gentle and warm, slow and passionate, cherishing each second their lips meet. He could taste the saltiness in his mouth, but Yamada's taste was far overwhelming; everything seems just like a dream. He could feel that his soul was going to leave his body but Yamada's lips against his was waking him back to reality, not letting him go anywhere, even the dream world.

Yamada softly replied his kiss, draping his arms around Yuto's shoulder, now sitting between Yuto's long legs, deepen the kiss. His mind was completely blank, his problems were all brushed away, only Yuto occupied his mind. Yuto's kisses against Yamada's lips were mindblowing, until at some point, he finally noticed that he already let Yuto explored his mouth, while he explored his, savouring each other's taste.

Slowly, Yuto's lips lingered around his face, from the corner of his mouth, to his wet eyes, from his wet eyes to his right ear, nipping it. Yamada could feel Yuto's low breath against his ears, making him shudder; it was driving him crazy. He was nearly at the edge when Yuto kissed his jawline, trailing from his right ear to under his chin, making him arched his back as he craved more of Yuto's touch against his skin, clawing onto Yuto's back.

A low moan escaped Yamada's lips as Yuto's kisses getting lower and lower, moving from his chin to his neck; his sensitive spot. Yuto's kisses stopped when he heard Yamada's moan, telling him that there was no turning back, he couldn't just stop and say 'Good Night". It was not enough. Both of them wanted to feel each other further, lower, deeper, as he could feel it in every kiss that he gave and how Yamada moans responded beautifully for each of it.

Yuto detached himself from Yamada's neck, staring into his eyes, full with lust and desire, only to be greeted by the eyes that yearned the same. He was ready too.

"My room."

*****

"Ring!"

An unfamiliar ringtone woke Yuto up from his deep slumber. His naked body were covered with the thick blanket of the hotel's bed, making him reluctant to open his eyes. But once he could feel another pair of legs in the blanket, his eyelids opened straight away, wanting to watch the person beside him in a deep slumber. It was his chance to see Yamada in his sleep, the time where he could stare at Yamada's beautiful face for a long time without any interruptions.

Even though last night he could stare at Yamada's face too, but he couldn't focus because he had something way more important to do, and in the end, he ended up sleeping first because he was too tired, too much things happening in a short time.

But his intention died when he saw Yamada was already in a sitting position, still naked, his lower half covered by the blanket. Yamada's right hand was scrolling something on the phone, maybe pictures from Yuto's camera as he saw his broken camera on the bed, on Yamada's lap.

"Morning, Yuto." greeted Yamada, curving a broad smile to Yuto before turning his attention back on the phone's screen.

Yuto raised, energetic once he heard his first name was uttered, sat next to Yamada while poking Yamada's shoulder to see what he was scrolling on his phone. Yamada started to use his first name casually now (last night was not included) and Yuto loved it. Yamada was starting to open himself to him, and of course, he welcomed him with open arms. Yamada was scrolling last night's picture, before he went into the sea.

"It's beautifully taken." Yamada muttered while looking at each of the pictures, in awe with how the pictures were taken.

"Well, what do you expect from Yuto Nakajima?" Yuto joked, giggling once Yamada's half-annoyed face greeted his eyes.

"I said I looked so beautiful in there, not the picture!"

"No, you said it was beautifully taken!"

"Did not!"

"You did!"

They bursted out laughing.

"Well, you did make the picture looks beautiful though," Yuto muttered when their laughter died down. "It was not complete without you there."

Yamada could feel his cheeks started to get warm, heartbeat fast, embarassed. Yuto was so good at words, he hoped that he could tape Yuto's mouth, preventing him to say things that make him all fuzzy inside.

"Yuto, I had enough cheese already. Stop with all the cheesiness, please." said Yamada, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Oh, what kind of cheese did you consume yesterday?"

"Gah, STOP IT YUTO!"

They laughed even harder than before, including Yamada's red cheeks, it became warmer and redder out of embarrassment.Yuto saw that, but he just pressed his lips tight and admire the embarrassed Yamada beside him.

It was a minute or two, before Yamada blurted out a statement, making both of them speechless, back to the depressing mood last night. "I wonder what will happen if I'm not here? Will it be much better?"

"Ryosuke, stop." Yuto mumbled in a low tone, serious.

Yamada laughed a little before continuing his sentence, " Sorry, I was just thinking."

"And it worries me."

Yamada lifted his right eyebrow, asking, "Why it would worry you?"

"Because I don't want to lose you."

Silence.

Yamada stared on the blanket, heads down, couldn't look Yuto in the eye. He was happy, more than happy to be exact, he could leap to the air out of joy, yet, he was still unsatisfied, there was one more question that bothered his mind. His words stuttered, afraid, nervous.

"T-then, will you still want to stay with me even-"

Yamada couldn't even finish his sentence but...

"Even if your life like that?"

...Yuto continued his sentence very well.

_Bingo._

Yamada could only nod, nearly crying. It was his question on mind, but he didn't need to say anything to let him know, Yuto could understand the real him, perfectly.

"Yes, I will. I swear it with all my life."

It took him for a moment to calm down from all the happiness, before switching his attention from the blanket to Yuto's desperate eyes, already teary. He finally made his decision, that he would place his heart on this man, trusting him with all his heart.

He placed his right hand over Yuto's left hand, lacing their fingers together. "Alright then," murmured Yamada before leaning in to kiss the taller one, "if you insist."


End file.
